Goku (Dragon Ball Tag Tournament)
Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball meta-series and is a playable character in Dragon Ball Tag Tournament. Description Goku was once a Saiyan Warrior sent to earth to destroy everything, but one day after knocking his head to the ground caused him to lose memories. Growing up, Goku became Earth's greatest hero striving to train to become stronger and has defeated the likes of Frieza, Cell and Buu. Moveset Goku is an all-around type of character with many handy attacks. Goku is also a good character to use for first time players as his commands and moves are easy to input. The Kamehameha is a long range move that can wipe out anyone's special attack with ease. Goku can also enhance his moveset with transforming into Kaio-Ken and Super Saiyan making him become faster and stronger overtime until his form runs out and must be recharged. Basic Moves Command Moves Tag Team Moves With With With Ultimate Moves Single Tag Team Ultimates With With With Etc. * Intro - Goku walks in moving his shoulders around smirking and gets into his fighting stance. * Win - Goku throws a thumbs up smiling happily. Quotes Intro * "I am Son Goku! The Super Saiyan!" (Generic Quote 1) * "I'm gettin' pumped" (Generic Quote 2) * "Let's both do our best!" (Generic Quote 3) * "I'm gonna fight you with everything I've got!" (Generic Quote 4) * "Krillin! You getting pumped?" (To Krillin) * "Alright, Tien! Let's do this!" (To Tien) * "Get angry, Gohan! If you do, there'll be no one in the world that can beat you!" (To Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan) * "It's been a while since we've fought, Piccolo!" (Piccolo) * "I've got a feeling one of us is gonna go down Vegeta." (To Vegeta) * "Alright, come at me, Trunks!" (To Future Trunks) * "Stealing someone's body? Unbelievable..." ''(To Goku Black) * ''"You're madness ends here!" (To Fused Zamasu) * "A Saiyan from another universe? That's so cool!" (To Bax2) * "Whoa, you're so calm. I can feel your power level." (To Baxter (SB)) Moveset *''"Over here!"'' (Teleporting behind the opponent with the Afterimage Technique) *''"Take this!"'' (Saiyan Aura Blast) *''"Kamehameha!!!"'' (Kamehameha) *''"Kaio-Ken!!"'' (Kaiō-ken) *''"You kinda look stupid right now y'know, that's just me."'' (Insulting ) Special Tag Ins *''"Go get em' Krillin!"'' (To Krillin) *''"Vegeta! Do your best!"'' (To Vegeta) *''"I'm gonna defeat you and avenge everyone you've mercilessly killed!"'' (To Frieza) Ultimate Moves Single *''"This is getting fun!"'' (Super Saiyan) *''"This is the power of a Super Saiyan!"'' (Super Saiyan) **''"FRIEZA!!!"'' (Super Saiyan; If facing ) Tag Team Ultimates With *''"Let's finish this Krillin!"'' (First Phrase; Intro) With *''"Let's do this Vegeta!"'' (First Phrase; Intro) With *''"Hehe, Let's combine my power with your fire for this finishing move!"'' (First Phrase; Intro) *''"Leave the next to me! Here I come!" (Second Phrase; During the Move) *"Now let's combine our attack!" (Third Phrase; During the Move) *"KAMEHAMEHA!"'' (Fourth Phrase respectively with Baxter (SB); During the Move) *''"Let's do this!"'' (Sixth Phrase; During the Move) *"HAAAAA!!!!!" (Final Phrase; Ending the move) Victory * "You're pretty strong.." (Generic Win Quote 1) * "See you later!" (Generic Win Quote 2) * "Heh heh heh... Let's fight again once you've got some more training under your belt." (Generic Win Quote 3) * "Woo-hoo! I did it!" (Generic Win Quote 4) * "Krillin! Are you all right?" (To Krillin) * "Heh heh, I'm a lot stronger now, right?" (To Tien) * "You've gotten a lot stronger, Gohan. That makes me proud!" (To Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan) * "It's always exciting to go head-to-head with you, Piccolo!" (To Piccolo) * "Hehe, looks like I came out on top again!" (To Vegeta) * "Way to go, Trunks. You've come a long way all on your own." (To Future Trunks) * "You're hopelessly stupid" (To Frieza) * "I thought you were supposed to be immortal." (To Goku Black) * "No more mischief out of you" (To Fused Zamasu) * "You're quite unusual. A Saiyan with Fire never was seen in my world!" (To Bax2) * "You're pretty strong! I didn't even know a fighter like you could keep up with me with that kind of power!" (To Baxter (SB)) Trivia